headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Fanfare 10
rez | pencilers = George P rez | inkers = Brett Breeding | cover artists = George P rez | cover inker = George P rez | cover colorist = | colorists = Petra Scotese | letterers = Tom Orzechowski | ass. editors = | editors = Al Milgrom | group editor = | previous = ''Marvel Fanfare'' #9 | next = ''Marvel Fanfare'' #11 }} "Widow" is the story title to the tenth issue of volume one of the American superhero anthology series ''Marvel Fanfare'', published by Marvel Comics. This story spotlights Natasha Romanoff, aka, the Black Widow. The story was written by Ralph Macchio with co-plotting by George P rez, who also provided the interior artwork and cover art composition for this issue. The story was inked by Brett Breeding and colored by Petra Scotese with lettering by Tom Orzechowski. The second chapter of the story was illustrated by Bob Layton with inks by Luke McDonnell. This issue includes a back-up tale called "How Fear Came", which adapts parts of Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book. This story was written by Mary Jo Duffy with artwork by Gil Kane and inks by P. Craig Russell. It was colored by Christie Scheele and lettered by Jim Novak. Both stories in this issue were edited by Al Milgrom. This issue shipped with an August, 1983 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.50 per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff * Nick Fury * Sam Sawyer * S.H.I.E.L.D. agents * Angel, Warren Worthington, III * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Daredevil, Matt Murdock * Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze * Goliath, Hank Pym & Clint Barton * Hawkeye, Clint Barton * Hercules * Iceman, Bobby Drake * Ivan Petrovich * Power Man, Erik Josten * Red Guardian, Alexi Shostakov * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Swordsman, Jacques Duquesne * Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan * Tony Stark * Avengers * Champions of Los Angeles * KGB * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Humans * Mutants * Mutated humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters :* Waldorf Towers Apartment Complex * Russia :* Stalingrad * California :* Los Angeles :* San Francisco * Black Widow's gauntlets * Captain America's shield * Ghost Rider's motorcycle * Hawkeye's bow * Web-shooters * Helicopter * Winged flight "How Fear Came" Appearances * Mowgli * Bagheera * Baloo * Shere Kahn * Mowgli's father * Tha * Humans * Bears * Elephants * Gazelles * Panthers * Tigers * India * Tha's spear Notes & Trivia * The interior cover includes an "Editori-Al" comic strip by Al Milgrom. * The back cover of this issue is an image of Shere-Khan and an elephant from the "How Fear Came" story, illustrated by P. Craig Russell. * The back of this issue includes a pin-up portfoloio by Brent Anderson which incldues images of The Thing, Captain America, Wolverine, Shang-Chi and Moon Knight. * The inside back-cover is a "Shooter's Page" column where Jim Shooter talks about Al Milgrom leaving Marvel's editorial staff. * The main story from this issue is divided into two chapters: :* Chapter II: Widow :* Chapter II: With Friends Like These... * The Black Widow appeared last in ''Marvel Treasury Edition'' #25. She appears next in ''Marvel Fanfare'' #11. * Nick Fury appeared last in ''Marvel Team-Up'' #85. He appears next in ''Marvel Fanfare'' #11. * A flashback scene from this issue where Black Widow first meets Tony Stark originally took place in ''Tales of Suspense'' #52. * A flashback scene from this issue where the Black Widow is forced to team-up with the Swordsman and Power Man took place in ''Avengers'' #29. * The Black Widow's S.H.I.E.L.D. file number is 27684-R. Recommended Reading * Black Widow Vol 1 * Black Widow Vol 2 * Black Widow Vol 3 * Black Widow Vol 4 * Avengers Vol 1 * Black Widow: Deadly Origin Vol 1 * Champions Vol 1 * Daredevil Vol 1 See also * Black Widow appearances * Nick Fury appearances * Sam Sawyer appearances * S.H.I.E.L.D. appearances External Links * * * ---- Category:Marvel Fanfare Vol 1 Category:1983/Comic issues Category:August, 1983/Comic issues